Ninjetti to Psychos
by Darknight179
Summary: The psycho rangers were ,made into data cards and Astronema has a new idea to not only destroy the rangers but Dark specter as well.Her plan is to kidnap some old rangers and made them into psychos but will it work.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Capture and turned Psycho

Astronema appeared in Florida where a familiar girl in pink was practicing for a competition,She got her staff and fired a beam of light at her but missed because Kimberly saw the attack and then done a flip to dodge the attack and got into a stance ready to attack when somebody moved behind her and hit the hilt of his sword against her head and knocked her out.

Astronema looked at the person who knocked her out and said"Well done Ecliptor but I could have taken her."

Ecliptor looked at her and said"I know my queen but I thought it would be quicker than her fighting and wasting your energy."

Astronema looked at him and nodded then she looked at Kimberly with disgust and said to Ecliptor to pick her then transported to the ship and pointed to a chair where she wanted Kimberly to be placed. She then went over to a tube where a giant bag was said "Hello Zordon look who I have brought over as a guest."

Zordon looked over to where Kim was and said"Karone what are you going to do."

Astronema looked angry and said"My name is Astronema not Karone and you better remember it before I torture your first pink."

Zordon looked sad at what was going on then said"OK Astronema what are you planning to do to as you say it as my first pink.

Astronema looked pleased that he asked and said"Well Zordon I am going to make another a psycho and she will be pink."

Zordon tried reasoning to her by saying"So you will make the Crane evil that will take loads of energy that could kill you are you thinking straight Astronema."

Astronema smirked and said"Oh I won't be using my power I will use the most evillest creature in the universe to power and enslave is right Zordon I can tell by your face that you know. I am going to use Dark specter who will have no idea and his power will make him destroyed."She then done an evil laugh that made her sound insane.

Zordon was now worried for Kimberly and any of his old power rangers that he thought were children. Especially Kim and Tommy were like he raised them since they were babies. He said"You are crazy Astronema you can't do that."

Astronema smiled evilly then said"I might be crazy but it will work since I am the princess of Evil. Dark specter will not suspect that I will be the one to destroy him."

She turned to her faithful servant and said to him"Bring me the other rangers from earth while I get the blue ranger from Aquitar."

Ecliptor bowed sightly then said"Right away my queen."

He teleported out and Astronema put a pair of handcuffs on Kimberly hands each one on a different hand to an arm on the chair so she could not find away to then went to find a way to make sure that Dark specter could not find out what she was doing. Unfortunately she could not find a way to make all the rangers she wanted to be evil by giving them a connection to him only at the moment was 4 of the rangers until he was weakened had an Idea that could work since the Falcon used to be the dragon she could use his old link that made him evil.

Ecliptor was in Angel Grove at what looked like the youth center a young man was teaching knocked down the door and fired a laser beam out of his sword to scare people and make them .Stone made sure they were safely evacuating and noticed that Adam was not moving from his spot and he shouted for him to join the .Stone ordered him to come but Adam said" I will keep him busy just get the rest to safety and call the rangers OK."

looked reluctant he nodded and made the way to the door making sure everybody was gone Ecliptor said to Adam"My queen wants you."

Adam smirked and said"Why does she want me I am just a person training kids until I am old enough to join the fire brigade."

Ecliptor growled and said"She wants you to be a ranger again an evil ranger."

Adam said"I am sorry you must be mistaken I was never a ranger and if she wants an evil ranger she should look for Tommy he has been evil loads of time and he won't mind being brainwashed again."

Ecliptor took out his sword and said"Fair enough then I will take you by force."He then charged at Adam who jumped over the counter and noticed a wooden broom he thought it was close enough and swung it at him.

It hit Ecliptor on the side of the head he just shook it of and grabbed the broom and pulled it from Adam's hands.

Adam said "No fair."

Ecliptor looked sort of amused and said"Who said I was playing fair I didn't with the crane girl."

Adam thought for a minute and he knew who he was talking about he angrily asked "What did you do to her?"

Ecliptor said"Nothing yet but that will change if you do not come with me."

Adam thought about what he was going to do and said"Fine I will go with you."

Ecliptor said"Good my queen will be pleased."

He then put him in handcuffs but these where different to normal ones instead they were pure black with what looked like blood around the corners of the handcuff.

Adam asked"What with these handcuffs."

Ecliptor just said to him" The handcuffs are made from the planet Onyx theses will kill you instantly if you try to escape and only I or my queen can release them."

He then teleported them to the ship and took of the handcuffs of then pushed him in the chair next to Kim and put the Handcuffed on him the exact way Kim was.

Adam noticed Zordon he couldn't believe he was here right in front of him he whispered "Zordon"

Zordon was upset that she had now captured the Frog all as he called him after he was Zeo the Green said"It is me Adam it is good to see you again."

Adam said"It is good to see you again so what can I do to let us all escape."

Zordon sighed and said"Adam I don't think there is a way to let us all escape but If you escape and just leave me I will be fine and I can try to get her out of being evil."

Adam said"I will not leave you Zordon we are like family it is either all of us or none of us."

Astronema clapped and "Well done Adam I believe you will one of the easiest to join the other side the winning side and Zordon are you trying to save the universe it won't work at all not after I get my plan to work."

She then turned to her faithful servant and said"Change of plans I want you to go to Aquitar and I will get the Bear and The dragon."

Zordon looked confused when she said the dragon but quickly understood what she meant he said"Astronema you can't it will kill him since he is no longer the dragon but the Falcon and the star."

She smirked evilly and said"I know I will reawaken the dragon in him and he won't just be the Psycho leader but one of my top generals."

Ecliptor thought about what she was saying and said"My queen I have heard stories about the people that have turned him evil they all lived to regret it are you sure that it is wise."

Astronema glared at him and said"I am aware of what he did to them but I know his secret to awakening the evil inside of have we have history anyway and we are going to catch up on old times."

Adam was talking quietly to Kim who had woken up and Adam calmed her down before she could freak out and asked "What do you mean?"

Astronema looked at Kim and said"We killed millions of people when he was the evil green ranger."

Kim said"You lie he would of told us."

Astronema smirked and said"Really why would he tell you, you broke his heart and he was afraid that you would all disown him."

She looked at Zordon for confirmation he sighed and said"It is true Kim he enslaved over a hundred planets when he was evil so when he was free he wanted to help you defeat Rita and pay for his sins."

Astronema said"I am going to make you into the psycho rangers who will destroy the rangers."

Adam said"How are you going to do that wasn't they destroyed already."

Astronema said"They were but not the powers they are in these."She held up five green data cards.

She put them in her pocket and teleported out Ecliptor waited till she was gone and threatened them that if they did anything they would regret it and teleported to Aquitar.

Ecliptor landed in the water planet and fired his lightning from his sword at a couple of civilians to get the alien rangers to come at him they did not done the usual banter but they were no match for him so they were defeated they were destroyed the smartest ranger ever appeared he was in the ninjetti form.

Billy said"Ecliptor what do you want?"

Ecliptor pointed his sword at him and said"I want you for my queen."

Billy said"Well tell Astronema that I would see her but I make sure I don't talk to brain washed idiots that try to rule the universe."

Ecliptor growled and fired the lightning from his sword at him but Billy dodged and done a ninja streak to get near Ecliptor and kicked him in the chest then punched him in his face he then ninja streak back to where he was before."

Ecliptor yelled "Enough! If you don't come with me I will kill your wife and baby."He had some minions bring his family and put his sword against Billy's wife.

Billy like Adam didn't know what to do but he knew what his friends would do for him so he demorphed and said "Take me to the bitch you call the queen."

Ecliptor had enough of him so using the hilt of his sword he hit him on the head to knock him then teleported to the space ship and put him the chair next to then got a message from Astronema to get the bear since it would take longer to get the dragon then expected since he still had his power of Zeo.

Ecliptor transported to Africa where Aisha was helping her people build a new house when Ecliptor went behind her and knocked her out then burnt down nearly the whole village and transported back to the ship where Astronema was back talking to the other rangers what was going to happen he noticed that a young man was here as well standing next to her like a body the others where trying to convince the stranger to help but he was not moving Ecliptor noticed that he had the sort of energy round him that his queen did.

Ecliptor said"My queen who is this?"as he was saying that he put Aisha next to Billy who had woken up and was glaring at him.

Astronema smiled and said"My dear Ecliptor this is the Dragon the person who has the strongest power of any body he could become as strong as Zordon this is Thomas Oliver."

Ecliptor was amazed that she could bring him here so easily so he asked "What now my queen?"

Astronema pulled out her staff and fired on to the floor where she blasted was now a rock that was pitch black but with lava running through it"Well now I connect their life force to this rock from Dark Specter himself and they will turn evil and drain his energy as they grow stronger unfortunately I can only do four so he will not realize what is happening to him so I made the link Tommy had to Rita mine but much stronger then before."

Adam asked"How did you get Tommy?He still has his power from Zeo and he told us he still had his morpher on him at all times."

Astronema and surprisingly Tommy as well he asked Astronema"Can I tell them the my Queen."

Astronema looked pleased and said"You can."

Tommy looked at them with an insane look he said"Where to begin,oh yes it was when I was getting ready for my work out with some of the baboons I called my friends after the day at collage when my queen showed up she walked right up to me I saw her and morphed then we fought but she beat me and I still fought some more when she fired a beam of green light that destroyed my morpher but I have never felt so free so the first thing I did was see what power I have got when I destroyed the building I was next to and we transported. 5 minutes later I got this new morpher and stronger then ever before and now I believe my Queen is going to make you like me."

The others were horrified and looking at Tommy while Zordon had his eyes close since he could not watch his children be turned into mindless children he was still shocked at what Tommy had said to him when he looked at him.

Astronema Fired a beam of darkness at the four other ranger and you could hear animals crying in pain and connected the beam of light at the rock they they each had the same look as Tommy and Astronema smirked while giving them each a new morpher and the card of the old psycho that would morph morphed Tommy was in the form of Psycho red he pulled his sword out and grinned looking at how powerful and well crafted it was in the form of psycho black he pulled out the psycho rod and tried it out nearly decapitating Elgar who looked at him just smirked and said "Watch where you are going."Billy morphed into Psycho blue he pulled out his axe and said some genius words that nobody morphed into psycho pink she pulled out her bow and arrow and said "I have missed using this."Aisha morphed into psycho yellow and pull out her psycho sling looking proud and testing it out hitting a couple of the robots until one nearly hit Tommy and he said"Nearly hit me again and I will destroy it"Aisha knew that she would lose against him in a fight so she put it away.

Astronema looked as they morphed and smiled as she said"I want you to go down to earth and cause destruction so the space rangers will come but don't destroy them yet we need to make sure Dark specter is dead and I mean it."

They nodded and left by teleporting in different pink and Aisha Yellow.

_**What do you think about this and I just want to thank Anceint Arbiter for the idea and help he has given me and please review this story to tell me what you well I do not own Power rangers.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi sorry not a update but a note I just put up a poll for a new story I am going to write it is called Pokemon:Percy Jackson will be like my other story Power Rangers one but I don't know what to decide for his starter Pokemon I will get the other stories updates soon but I done a stupid thing and didn't write a plan for any of them I know it makes me a moron but I learnt my lesson so please vote on which one you want me to write Sorry.**_


End file.
